party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca
Info In the Mario series, Bianca is a character from Dragon Quest V and a playable character in Itadaki Street DS. She was also playable in Itadaki Street Special. Bianca returns as a playable participant in Fortune Street. History Background Bianca makes her debut appearance in Dragon Quest V where she was presented as the best friend of the main protagonist since their childhood. Even as a child, Bianca joined the hero's party to help him on his quest while he was staying in her village. After the hero leaves the village that Bianca lives in, the two do not see each other till many years later as adults (as Bianca and her parents moved to a further location due to her father's illness). Continuing the friendship that they had from their childhood, Bianca retuns as a member of the hero's party and assists him throughout the rest of the game. In Mario series Itadaki Street DS Bianca makes her Mario series debut in the Dragon Quest and Mario cross-over Itadaki Street. In this game, she was one of eleven playable Dragon Quest series characters. She reappears in Itadaki Street Special as a playable character (possibly referencing her playable role in Itadaki Street DS). Bianca Hair and Bianca's Clothings are collectable items that can be equipped on customizable characters. Fortune Street Bianca makes a reappearance as a playable Dragon Quest series character in the sequel Fortune Street for the Nintendo Wii. Her appearance is slightly redesigned to make her appearance more closer to her original appearance from Dragon Quest V. Story The Hero and his Father first meet Bianca as a child in Whealbrook. It's revaled that she and the Hero have met before and that when he was smaller, she would take care of him and play with him. She and her mother are in town getting medicine for her father, but it seems that the man her mother sent to get the medicine has yet to return, the Hero then goes off to rescue the man despite being only six years old.. After the herb-maker is found and the medicine is made and delivered, Pankraz escorts Bianca and her mother back to their home in Roundbeck, acompanied by the young Hero. Pankraz is thinking of returning, but agrees to stay the night and catches a cold passed to him by Bianca's father, Whitey, and the party is unable to leave. While wandering around town with the hero, they meet two kids who are bullying a Sabercat Cub. After some discussion, they agree to give up the cat if they can defeat the ghosts at Uptaten Towers. This quest is successful in the end and they are able to put the spirits in the tower to rest, for their efforts they are rewarded with a Golden Orb, which unbeknownst to them, would become more important than they could ever imagine. When the duo returns to the town, word spreads of their adventure and as such, the bullies are forced to hand over the Cub, she then names the cat, then she confesses her parents wouldn't let her keep it so it gives it to the Hero also giving the cub a ribbon as a memento. Between the first and second generations, Pankraz was killed saving his son and the later was sent off into slavery for 10 years. Things were also not as good for Bianca, as her parents had to sell the Inn they so dearly used to run and move to Whealbrook. After that, her mother passed away and she was then forced to become the provider, as her father, ever the sick man, doesn't have much time to live either (something he keeps hidden from Bianca). Bianca is seen again in the second generation when the Hero is searching for the Circle of Water, when he visits her house, her father then dying, asks him if he would take care of Bianca when he passes away and confesses that she isn't actually his daughter and is in fact adopted. They then catch up talking about all that happened and while being somewhat shocked and dismayed from the news that he would marry soon, she decides to help him find the ring under the pretext that she was hoping all these years he'd come back to take her on an adventure once more like he promised when they were young. She then unlocks the gate keeping the Hero's ship at bay and helps him inside the cave, making their way trough monsters to find the ring. Upon reaching the Briscoletti household and delivering the last ring to Mr. Briscoletti, the Hero is now to be tied to Nera, however the latter belives that Bianca has feelings for the Hero and (dispite Bianca trying to asure Nera "it's not like that") wouldn't feel it would be right for her to steal the Hero from Bianca if he would only grow to hate her for splitting the two up. If she is picked to be his bride, she confesses that she had in fact, always loved him and is overjoyed to finally be able to go off with him adventuring. The now married duo, then recieve Mr. Briscoletti's blessing and he lets them use his ship, which they use to reach the queendom of Helmunaptra. There, Queen Cleohatra mentions that she knew the tale of Pankraz and that the Hero is actually the Prince of Gotha, so they set out to find his lost home. On the way, Bianca passes out in the town of Battenberg, but the incident is brushed off as her just being tired. However, this incident happens once more in Gotha and it is then revealed that Bianca was, in fact, pregnant. During that time where she is unable to join him, the Hero goes on a ritual of passage so that he can succeed to the throne of Gotha as tradition demands. Just as he arrives successfully from his quest, Bianca enter labor and is able to give birth to twins. During the Hero's coronation however, Bianca is kidnapped, but before she is taken away, she is able to instruct the children's nanny to hide herself and the children. The Hero then sets out to save her regardless of the cost, but things take a turn for the wrost when Ladja (the monster who killed Pankraz) appears and turns the couple into stone statues, in which they remain for 10 long years. Later she shows up again in generation three, in which her statue is being kept in the temple the Hero was forced to build for 10 years in slavery. After the Hero and her children are able to defeat the temple's priest, they recieve the Ring of Life and with it, they bring back Bianca who is able to move once again and is reunited with her children and husband after 10 years. The family is then ready to go into Nadiria to finally save the Hero's mother and defeat Grandmaster Nimzo. If she is not picked as the bride, she instead marries and Inn Keeper from Whealbrook and remains on good terms with the Hero, still as friendly as ever. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females